


Magic John

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Magic [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Filth, Fingering, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, Porn, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Stripper AU, Stripper!john, Stripping, Whipped Cream, questionable activities with a banana, seriously, so much sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: John Winchester wants to end his career with a bang. And on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic John

You’d stepped in to cater Ash’s party at the very last second, and you weren’t regretting it. If there was anything you loved more in the world than creating and experimenting with food, you hadn’t found it yet. And a bachelorette party gave you the opportunity to play around with your imagination.

The penis cupcakes were a personal favourite. Ashley had literally squealed when she’d seen them, and you had been pleased with how all the other food had turned out. From the “cock”tail weiners, right through to the  cheese and pineapple, you were happy with your efforts.

Last to turn up, was the cake. You and the other girls had clubbed together to order a speciality cake from an erotic bakery, and it was probably the filthiest thing you’d ever seen. It was a cake in the shape of Gerard Butler, his exact face in sugar paper, with a large erection made of fondant and sponge.

Beautiful.

‘Everything ready?’ Ash asked, bouncing into the room with a glass of wine in hand, already tipsy. Her smile was wide, and her eyes were watery, but you smiled right back at her, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder to steady her. 'Sorry. I’m just really excited.’ She gushed. 'Come on, Y/N, you’ve done a totally great job. Time to drink!’

Rolling your eyes affectionately, you followed the gushing woman into the adjoining room, where the twenty odd women were gathered, wine all round, and you quickly found a glass shoved into your hand. The music was playing loudly, and the ladies were all chattering away.

Ash was hosting the party for her friend Caitlin, who was about to get married to some hunk of a man, and Caitlin was sat in the middle of the room, accepting all the penis-themed presents from her friend. She was wearing a sash with “bride-to-be” on the front, and a little veil headdress, adorned with silver devil horns.

As the party got going, Ash cracked out the games, again, penis-themed, and you threw yourself into the fun, knocking back the wine, accepting compliments on the food. Everything was going down really well, and you took a moment to excuse yourself and find some more cupcakes in the kitchen, where you’d left the overflow from the main table.

Walking, you noticed someone at the door, and you jumped, before realising it was a police officer. Your hand went to your chest, calming your breath as you opened the door to him, smiling a little drunkenly.

'Good evening, miss.’ He smiled, showing perfect white teeth, and you found yourself wanting to run your hand through the salt and pepper scruff on his chin. He was older, but obviously in good shape, and as he let his eyes rake over you, you shuddered.

_Fuck. Arrest me, officer. I won’t resist._

'I’m looking for a Miss Caitlin Oriona. Is she present at the address?’

'Of course, officer.’ You smiled, stepping backwards whilst trying not to trip over your own feet. 'Please, come in. We’re having a little bit of a get together, I hope you don’t mind.’

'Not at all.’ He smiled, offering his hand. 'Officer Winchester.’

'Nothing serious I hope.’ You slipped your fingers through his, shaking firmly, before pointing to the living room. 'Caitlin is through her.’ He nodded, following you as you walked through the kitchen.

'Nothing serious at all, Miss…?’

'Y/N.’

Officer Winchester smiled wider, stepping into the room full of women. Ash saw him first, grinning like Chesire Cat, giving you a small feeling of suspicion. The officer took a few steps closer, pulling his hat off. 'Is there a Caitlin Oriona here?’

The bride-to-be looked confused. 'Yeah?’ He pulled a pair of fluffy handcuffs from the pouch at his waist. Your brain caught up.

_Oh. Okay._

_Not a real police officer._

'I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask that you remain where you are.’ “Officer Winchester” grinned, holding the cuffs out. 'You’re under arrest.’ Ash squealed loudly, clapping her hands as the stripper, which was now obvious, started to grind along to music, one of the other girls turning up the stereo as Foreigner’s “Feels Like The First Time” started.

'Ash.’ You hissed, and she giggled, watching the look on Caitlin’s face as the stripper started to move in front of her. 'You could have told me to expect this. I thought he was a real cop.’ Your friend’s face was flushed from the wine, and she giggled, leaning over into your shoulder.

'That’s actually hilarious.’ She whispered. 'Look at him though. Silver fox or what. Agency said he was retiring and this is his last show. Maybe we’ll get something special.’

'Agency?’ You queried, finding your eyes drawn back to the tightness of his fake uniform across his ass as he practically dropped it like it was hot in front of a visibly flustered Caitlin. Ash nodded.

'Well, not an agency. She knows all these…’ she used air quotes a she spoke, almost dropping her wine, '”dancers” at that club, the _really_ exclusive one.’

Your eyes widened. 'Tell me you aren’t talking about The Cage.’ At Ashley’s enthusiastic nod, you gaped at the fake police officer currently flinging his hat across the room, his fingers working their way down his shirt to expose the top of his muscled chest, a sprinkling of more salt and pepper hair across it. Your mouth felt a little dry at the sight. 'Geez, Ash. Those guys are like….renowned. And you got one _here_?’

She shrugged. 'He said he was retiring. Wanted to go out with a bang.’ A sigh passed her lips as “Officer Winchester” turned, his shirt open all the way now, the other women in the room squealing and cheering as he slid down to the floor, pulling Caitlin with him. 'He can go out banging me if he likes.’

'Ash!’ You yelped, elbowing her in the side as she pretended to look innocent.

'What?’

'You’re spoken for, young lady.’ You scolded with a giggle.

'Pfft.’ She waved a hand at you dismissively. 'I can dream.’ Her eyes went back to the stripper, now shirtless. 'And boy will I be dreaming.’ You followed her gaze, watching as Caitlin shook her head, declining any further dancing around her, and the other girls booed. The stripper pouted – fucking pouted! - and looked around.

'Seeing as Miss Caitlin has decided to waive her right to a little dance from myself, does anyone else fancy resisting arrest?’ His eyes travelled the room, landing on you and Ash at the back, a grin lighting up his face. 'How about you two?’ Ash looked at you, excitement exploding over her face, and before you could protest, you found yourself sat on a chair, your back to your friend as “Officer Winchester” circled you.

It was at that point you started to dribble over his shoulder to waist ratio. For an older man, he was built _so very well_ , and the fine dusting of chest hair over hardened tanned muscle was enough to make your panties practically disintegrate. The line of his abdomen sloping into those thin blue pants made you stutter as he lent down to handcuff you to Ash. She was squealing so hard, you thought she might pass out.

'Well, Y/N.’ He whispered. 'You thought I was a real cop?’ You nodded, feeling like you could drink a gallon of  wine right now and it wouldn’t make your throat any less dry. The stripper chuckled, and the sound careened right down your spine to land in your core.

At least you were moist somewhere.

'Ladies.’ His voice boomed as he started to pull off his belt and the pouches on it, and the circle of women around you, including Caitlin who was now leaning heavily on someone, fanning herself with a folded cocktail napkin. 'Would you like to see a show?’ The answering screams probably had Ashley’s neighbours calling the real police. The stripper turned around again, gripping the sides of his trousers, pulling them off just as Def Leppard’s “Pour Some Sugar On Me” started.

You. Were Going. To Die.

With the trousers gone, “Officer Winchester” stood in the smallest pair of black sparkly briefs you’d ever seen, and they apparently barely contained a concealed weapon. Your eyes widened, and both you and Ashley sat stock still, your eyes glued to the man rotating his hips in a sinful manner. As he turned, it was revealed that the black briefs were, in fact, a thong, separating his ass cheeks in a beautiful display of male flesh. His skin was highlighted with some kind of oil, and it made him smell mostly like coconuts, although you could catch a scent of whiskey and leather underneath, mixed with Old Spice.

Ash’s heavy breathing reached your ears, and you doubt you sounded any better as the perfect specimen of how men should age spun his body round to the rock music, prompting every woman in the room to either scream or swoon as he walked around the chairs, passing by the buffet table and swiping the can of whipped cream that was supposed to be partnered with the obscene cake. He kept moving, passing the coffee table and plucking a banana from the bowl of fruit Ash kept there.

'You know -’ He started, stopping where you and Ash could see him, holding his hands out to the side with the whipped cream in one and the banana in the other. 'It’s a shame our bride-to-be has passed on the opportunity. Because these lucky gals…’ He grinned over you. 'Are gonna be in a bit of a sticky mess when I’m done.’

The room was filled with shrieks as the stripper moved in front of Ash first, tucking the unpeeled banana in the front of her shirt as she giggled hysterically. He popped the lid from the can, shaking it, giving a nice show of his impressively muscled bicep as you craned your neck to try and see.

'Patience.’ He grinned, seeing your desperation to watch, as the gathered women tittered. You laughed along, trying to cover your nervousness as you heard the spray of whipped cream. He made a line on Ash’s bare thigh, visible with the short skirt she wore, and she gasped loudly as he bent his head to lick the cream from her skin.

'Holy crap, Y/N.’ She leant her head back on your shoulder, preventing you from turning. 'Man has a tongue like…fuck, I can’t even compare.’ You heard another squirt from the can and Ash groaned. 'Kill me. Kill me now. I can’t go home. Ever.’ You sniggered, feeling her lift her head from the chair.

'You liked that, huh?’ The stripper grinned, still kneeling before her, and Ash nodded, her mouth hanging open as she practically dribbled over him. He stood up, shaking the can again, and Ash’s eyes followed him. 'Wanna taste?’ He grinned and you swore you could feel Ashley vibrating through the damn chair.

'Oh god…’ She whispered. 'I’m going to hell.’ As if on cue, AC/DC started playing on the stereo.

'She has a boyfriend.’ One of the other girls yelled, and you giggled. Ash kicked backwards, only succeeding in bucking the chair a little. The stripper looked disappointed.

'Oh, well, I’m no homewrecker.’ He grinned, walking around the chair to face you. 'How about you, sweetheart? You got a boyfriend?’ You shook your head, the giggles completely gone now he was stood there in front of you, clad only in black boots and that teeny, tiny, barely-containing-him, thong, and the can of whipped cream in his hand. He smiled, pressing a little closer, his legs against yours, the heat from his skin seeping across your knees. _Fuck._

Now was not the time to remember how long it had been since you’d had a man that close without it being completely platonic. Ashley groaned from behind you, snapping you back to reality.

'Y/N, I swear, if you back out, Imma kill you.’

You couldn’t reply, feeling his dark eyes burn into you as he picked up your hand and ran it down his muscular chest. You could feel the soft hair there, and you had to prevent your eyes from rolling back in your head as he guided your fingers closer to the edge of the thong, feeling the strong muscles across his stomach. Automatically, as your hand touched on the thin material, you bit your bottom lip, looking up to meet his gaze, just as he pulled away.

'Do you like whipped cream, Y/N?’ He asked, and you nodded again, knowing you wouldn’t be able to speak without _literally_ screaming. He squirted a little on his finger, bringing it up to your lips and you opened your mouth, keeping your eyes on him as you swirled your tongue around the digit, trying not to groan loudly at the combined taste of the sweet dairy and his long finger. 'How about fruit?’ He asked, leaning a little closer, and you completely forgot there was anyone else in the room until Ash’s voice made you jump.

'She’s not getting her five a day!’ She yelled, and you winced, just as “Officer Winchester” grinned. 'There’s a banana here.’ He reached over, plucking the banana from between Ashley’s breasts, making her yelp. 'Oh god, Y/N. You lucky bitch.’

'Not getting your five a day, huh?’ He tutted. 'Naughty girl.’ Your thighs clenched at his words.

_Yep. Dead._

The stripper handed the can of whipped cream to one of the other guests, a red head you recognised as Jess, who grinned widely as she held it for him. He started to peel the banana, and when he was done, Jess gleefully took the peel from him, returning the whipped cream. You were tempted to glare at her, seeing her phone sneak out of her pocket.

If these photos ended up on the Internet, you might just kill her.

You looked back up at the stripper, who was smirking now, and the expression made your temperature rocket as he held the banana up. He used his thumb to pull the top of his thong away from his pelvis, and you held your breath as he slipped the fruit inside, so it was just hanging out over the top. There was no way he was fitting the whole thing in there.

The whipped cream was the finishing touch as the stripper rotated his hips, prompting a squeal from the watching girls. You couldn’t move, he was so close to you, mesmerised by the sway of his body to the rock music. The banana was still lodged in his pants, and you licked your lips as he carefully sprayed a line of whipped cream along the fruit, leading down into the depths of the underwear.

'Hungry?’ His large hand slipped around your cheek, grasping the side of your head as he stood over you, his legs straddling yours on the chair as you threw caution to the wind, and licked at the banana, hearing the cheer of the women around you. 'Fuck, you like a mouthful, don’t you sweetheart?’ You nodded, licking the cream clean of the banana, edging closer to the base where it disappeared into his pants, and the girls encouraged you on, yelling your name. Ash was joining in, and you took a bite of the banana, just as he pulled away, laughing. 'Definitely likes a mouthful. Ow!’

You were conscious of the cream around your lips, but couldn’t care less as the stripper plucked the banana from his thong, returning it to between Ashley’s breasts as she squeaked in response. He kept moving, returning to the dance.

'Ladies! I thought you were here to celebrate?’ He called, and the music turned up louder as the women freed you and Ash from the cuffs, which Ashley promptly snatched, before the stripper jumped on the coffee table. The rest of the party continued, and under the cloak of everyone having fun, you escaped, back into the kitchen, panting heavily as you leant on the counter.

The wine had worn off. The cat calls and shouts hadn’t stopped, but you couldn’t face going back in there. The fake officer had you so hot and bothered, you weren’t sure you could stand up straight right now, and you had only one thing to fall back on.

You needed another glass of wine first.

******

When Ash came to find you about half an hour later, you’d slipped into the den, trying to calm yourself down. You’d not returned, which had made her concerned, and as she walked into the room, you smiled to reassure her.

'You okay, sweetie?’ She asked, noting the untouched glass of wine next to you on the desk. 'You disappeared after…well -’

You laughed. 'Yeah, I needed to cool down.’

'Hot, huh?’ She grinned, leaning against the wall. 'You missed a good time. Ladies are starting to leave now though, getting late.’

'Stripper still here?’ You tried to sound nonchalant but Ash picked up on it straight away, the grin widening as she nodded. 'Okay.’

'I offered him the shower. I think I’m gonna need one too. I couldn’t even start with a decent explanation for why my thighs and boobs are sticky.’ She shivered. 'So glad Sandra suggested this. I think Caitlin had fun. Jess is piling her into a cab at the moment.’

A knock came at the door, and you both turned, seeing the fake police officer stripper at the door. 'Hi, sorry, just wondering if there are any towels I could borrow?’ Now that the stripping persona was gone, you found yourself even more attracted to him. He was definitely way older, but rugged, the scruff and slightly messy hair just adding to the appeal.

Ash nodded. 'Y/N knows where they.’ She looked at you slyly. 'Do you mind showing him? I gotta get the rest of the girls out.’ Your mouth fell open, as she bounced from the room, and the stripper stood, a little red in the cheeks, but at least he’d put his pants back on.

'Sorry.’ He offered. 'I don’t normally, er, end up showering in the client’s house but, it’s a bit too -’

'Sticky?’ You laughed, moving past him out of the den. 'Yeah, I get that.’

'Y/N, right?’ He asked, and you nodded. 'I’m John. Not “officer”, but it is Winchester.’

'Nice to meet you, John.’ _Can we go back to your groin thrusting into my face._ 'Nice performance back there. You been doing this a long time?’

'Ha.’ He chuckled, shaking his head as he started to follow you up the stairs. 'You could say that. Bit of a family business in the end, but I’m getting to old for throwing myself around a stage. This was my last dance.’

'That’s a shame.’ You purred, realising that maybe the wine hadn’t _completely_ left your system. 'You definitely don’t look too old to me.’ Your eyes met his at the top of the stairs, and palpable tension bubbled between you as you cleared your throat, grabbing a large towel from the hallway closet. 'You know where the washroom is?’

'Yeah.’ He didn’t break eye contact with you and you shivered. 'But I could use some help turning it on.’  The shiver became full blown pounding arousal as he edged closer. 'Do you think, you could give a hand with that?’

You swallowed, suddenly struggling to get enough oxygen into your lungs as your stomach did back flips worthy of the Olympics. A nod was the only response you could manage as John pulled you into him, landing the most heated kiss you’d ever experienced on your lips. Your legs turned to jelly, his arms encircled around you, and you found yourself against the wall next to the closet, gasping for air as he broke away briefly to focus his eyes on yours.

'Shower?’ You nodded at his huskily spoken word, letting him practically drag you into the bathroom, clicking the lock securely behind you. 'I really didn’t wanna pull away earlier.’ He mumbled, pressing you against the door as soon as it was shut. 'Would have let you go to town on my cock in front of all those girls. Would have been a hell of a show.’

'Maybe a little too public for my liking.’ You giggled, feeling the arousal in your belly increase tenfold as he abandoned your mouth to kiss along your jaw, up to the back of your ear. He found a ticklish spot there and seized on it, his strong hands groping you through your clothes.

'Baby, with someone as hot as you, I’d want the world to know I’m fucking them.’

'I’m…I’m not -’

He pulled back abruptly, levelling you with an authoritative stare that turned your stomach to a swarming mass of butterflies and sent molten lava through your core. He pressed his thigh against the juncture of your legs, placing one hand by your head on the door and the other lifted your chin to keep your eyes on his. 'You say you’re not hot, and I’ll leave now. I’m old enough to know hot when I see it.’ You shuddered, his grip warming your skin, prompting a grin to break out. 'Hmmm, and you like that I’m older.’

'Fuck, yes.’ You managed to gasp, biting your lip as he moved his thigh against you, rubbing you through the fabric of your pants.

His weight was gone in an instant and you pouted, watching the muscles ripple under his back as he moved across the bathroom to turn the shower on. Turning his body back to you, he pushed the pants off of his hips, kicking them over to the wall beside you. You looked down automatically, seeing a duffel bag sitting there, obviously his. Your eyes went back to him and he grinned, before you noticed that he wasn’t wearing that little thong from earlier any more.

He wasn’t wearing anything.

You literally gulped, and John kept staring you out as he fisted his cock, pumping it languidly as he watched your tongue dart out to lick your lips. 'You want this?’ He nodding to his hard length, and you nodded slowly, all conscious thought of being anything but horny flying from your mind at the sight of his tanned flesh laid out before you. 'You better strip then, sweetheart.’

Your fingers flew to your top, ready to rip it off, but John clicked his tongue disapprovingly, and you looked up at him with wide eyes.

'Come on. I do this for a living.’ John smiled, still pumping his cock slowly as he watched you. 'Make it worth my while.’ You drew in a shaky breath as your fingertips grazed the hem on your shirt, pulling it up slowly and over your head. Your tits were goosepimpled under the warm top, and John moaned in appreciation. 'Turn around. Pull those pants down over that perfect ass. Bet you’re wearing a thong.’ You followed his instruction, unbuttoning your trousers slowly, bending to show off the curve of your backside as he tilted his head, biting his lip as he watched you closely. 'Knew it.’

You blushed, your pants hitting the floor and you toed your shoes off before kicking everything to the opposite side of you to his duffel. Stood in the bathroom, clad in just your black cotton thong and bra, you swallowed, feeling him approach from behind.

'You could be a pro.’ He muttered, reaching out to run his hand down your spine, making you arch as he hit sensitive spots. 'The second you opened that door,’ he hummed under his breath. 'Fuck, knew I’d be making you scream tonight.’

 _I think Ash knew it too, the sly bitch._ You thought, before John’s fingers deftly undid your bra, letting your breasts fall free from their confines. He pressed you into the door, his hard cock bouncing against your ass as he ground against you.

'You a screamer, Y/N?’ He nibbled on your shoulder, pulling your hair out of the way as he rutted you against the door. 'I bet I could make you scream.’ You cried out loudly, and John chuckled, pulling back to usher your bra down over your shoulders. He slid down to his knees on the tiled floor, pulling your panties down, gently raising your ankles to draw them off. As you gasped against the door, he flung them into his duffel.

'John.’ You rasped out, feeling his large hands press your thighs outwards. He had more than a little height on you, and you scooted back as he sat against the door, his face level with your already soaked pussy. 'What -?’

'Just relax.’ He urged, kissing the top of your thigh, his hands sneaking up to massage your ass. 'It’ll be worth it.’

The first touch of his tongue on your slit made your knees buckle, but he held you up, taking as much of his weight as he could. You felt like dragging your nails down the wood of the door as his mouth explored parts of you that hadn’t seen any action in a while, and when you looked down, you could see his eyes open and on you as he stroked around your hole with his tongue, his scruff tickling the tender skin where your thighs parted.

You hissed as he found your clit, dragging his teeth over the sensitive nub gently, prompting you to whimper his name. John palmed his cock as he ate you out, and the urge to sink into his lap warred with the knowledge that you were so close to cumming on his tongue.

'Y/N -’ His voice against your cunt caused you to buck your hips, and he chuckled, before bringing his hand up to sink two fingers into your wetness, and that was enough to send your body into spasm. A keening cry spilt from your mouth as you came hard in John’s mouth, his tongue teasing you just enough to prolong the pleasure.

As you came down, John slid out from underneath you, slipping his arms around your waist to move you into the shower. Hot spray cascaded over you, and John grinned, reaching up to pluck the shower head from the fixture, bringing it down.

'Better clean you off.’ He held you against him, your back to his front, as he used one hand to spread you open, the shower head coming down over your cunt, hitting every single sensitised spot with instant pressure and you bucked, unable to move much for his strong arms holding you. 'That’s it, baby.’ He kissed your neck, nipping at the skin there. 'Let go.’

'Fuck, John, please – I can’t -’ Your cries grew louder, and you _knew_ someone would hear.

Wait, did you care?

John’s hard length prodded you from behind and you realised; you really didn’t.

'Get on your knees.’ He ordered, growling as he ran his fingers through your damp hair. Pushing the shower head back onto the wall, he gasped as you turned, holding onto his body as you bent down, kneeling on the blue mat covered in pictures of fish. Your hand wrapped around his considerable length, your tongue darting out to lick at the tip, and John groaned, leaning against the tiled wall, pistoning his hips towards your face, his length sliding between your lips without resistance. Water cascaded over the both of you, but he dipped his head to stop any from hitting your face, allowing you free reign to grab his cock with one hand, pumping what length you couldn’t fit in your mouth. Every single stroke caused him to slam into the back of your throat, and you felt the bulge of his cock as you took him down as far as you could.

When he pulled away without warning, water hit you full in the face, and you stumbled backwards, gasping for air. It was only seconds before John had you on your feet, using his thumbs to wipe the water from your eyes.

'Sorry. But you are too good at that, and I don’t wanna cum in your mouth.’ He smirked. 'This time any way.’ You nodded, still trying to regain your breath as he pushed you back against the cold tiles. The heat of the water on your front combined with the chill at your back made you hiss, and he grinned, sliding his hand around to grab your ass briefly, before continuing down to your thigh. 'Raise your leg, baby.’ He urged, and you nodded, letting him hook his elbow underneath your knee. Using his other hand to support your weight, he thrust up blindly, his cock bumping against your clit and you groaned, arching your neck as he teased you.

'John….god, you gotta -’

'I gotta what, sweetheart?’ He muttered, his beard scratching over your wet skin and you gasped, your fingers flexing on your shoulders. 'You want this?’ Another thrust and he rubbed against your hole, making you grind down, only to find yourself restricted by your leg hooked over his arm. 'Why don’t you show me what you want?’

Your mind raced, before you managed to remember you had hands, and you slipped one between your bodies, wrapping it around his cock and guiding him to you. Your cries were washed away by the sound of the water and the low growl of satisfaction in John’s throat as he slid fully into you, wasting no time in setting a rhythm. Every stroke was purposeful and deep, and the angle allowed him to watch your face as he rotated his hips to seek out the sweetest spot inside you.

'There it is.’ He groaned as your eyes closed and your neck strained, your teeth grinding together as he fucked you into your third orgasm of the night. Stars seemed to explode behind your eyelids as John kept ploughing into you against the tiled wall, his hand on your ass where he’d hooked your leg. 'Keep cumming for me, baby. Gonna fill you up with my cum. Fucking wet, warm, tight -’ His words finished in a powerful groan as his hips thrust wildly and his head dropped to your shoulder.

Your ears were ringing, and all you could hear over it was the water hitting John’s back like rainwater, and you could feel his hot pants on your collarbone, heating your skin. 'Fuck.’ Your body was desperately looking to shut down after that spectacular orgasm, but John held you fast, dragging his mouth back up to meet yours.

'Definitely going out with a bang.’ He muttered, and you giggled, stretching as he dropped your leg to the shower floor. You were expecting him to climb out, but instead he grabbed the first fruity bottle of bodywash he could find and lathered his hands up, running them over your tired skin.

You moaned in contentment as John ran his hands over your breasts, massaging them slightly before coating your stomach and arms in the fruity scent, dipping down gently between your legs to wash away the mixed essence of you both. Picking up a slightly less girly bodywash, you returned the favour, standing on tiptoes on the awful fish mat to place a kiss to his lips.

When you were both clean, you stepped out of the shower cubicle, grabbing the towel that had somehow been discarded. You both dressed in silence, stealing glimpses at each other, sneaking smiles. You didn’t comment when you noticed your panties were missing. When John was done, he waited for you, helping you do the clasps back up on your bra, before you both left the bathroom.

Ashley was sitting in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in her hands as she looked up with a sly grin at your entrance. 'Thanks again for tonight John.’ She pulled an envelope from the kitchen counter, but John shook his head.

'No need. I had a great time. Nice to go out on top.’

You tried not to snigger, but Ash caught it, grinning at you. John gave you a sidelong look, before heading for the back door.

'Hey, Y/N, didn’t you get a cab up here?’ Ash asked, and you nodded, seeing her eyes slide to John. He wasted no time, standing with the door open.

'I’m heading back into town if you want a lift?’ He offered, and your cheeks turned crimson.

'My things are here.’ You pointed out, referring to all of your cooking utensils and trays. Ash waved a hand dismissively.

'You can come pick them up tomorrow.’ _And give me all the juicy details._ Your mind added on what her true goal was. 'It’s not a problem.’

'I’ll bet.’ You muttered under your breath, still feeling the ache from your activities in the shower. John raised an eyebrow expectantly. 'A lift would be fantastic.’ Naturally, Ash had your coat ready for you, and she stood at the kitchen door waving you off as you followed John down the path, totally _not_ admiring his ass in the dark jeans he’d put on. His car was a classic Chevy, black, sleek and as sexy as her owner. As you climbed into the passenger seat, John looked over at you, a sly smile on his face.

'Busy for the rest of the night?’ He asked, and you felt a pulse go through you, squeezing your thighs together as his hand landed on your knee.

'Depends. What you got in mind?’

He grinned. 'I’m not done going out on top.’


End file.
